


Come, Beltane

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Coronach [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Consenticles, Eggsy Gets Stuffed With His Own Tentacles, Fantasy Harry/Merlin/Eggsy, Harry isn't around/alive in this fic, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Porn, consensual tentacle sex, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: It's the First of May, and according to the ancient and holy calendar, it's time for the Kingsman knights and their knight-spirits to renew their vows to keep England safe and fertile.  And that means one thing - wanking.This is Eggsy's first Beltane as a Kingsman knight and his knight-spirit, Mordred, wakes him up out of a sound sleep to start the celebrations.





	Come, Beltane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> The first of many wankful timestamps for my Coronach universe, first explored in [Fortune Has Smiled On Those Who Wake Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804885).
> 
> This story is set several months after Eggsy has bonded with his knight-spirit, Mordred, and about a year and a half before Merlin discovers that Harry (and Galahad) are alive. I will be honest, much of this story won't make sense unless you read the first story, where all of the worldbuilding exists. 
> 
> But then, this is straight up tentacle porn and maybe nothing needs explaining.
> 
> Unbeta'd and written on the fly, so likely filled with a bunch of annoying typos.

_:: Wake up! ::_

Eggsy grabs a pillow and holds it over his belly. 

_:: Eggsy, wake up! ::_

_:: NO ::_ Eggsy cracks open one eye and picks up his phone to check the time. _:: It's two minutes past midnight, Mordred. What the **fuck** do you want? ::_ The knight-spirit that resides within Eggsy has always been something of a little shit and a kindred soul, but after thirty-seven hours in a variety of military transport planes, all Eggsy wants to do is sleep in a dark, quiet room for the next three days. He doesn't want get on an airplane for the next six months, even on as fast and smooth as a Kingsman jet.

 _:: It's Beltane, my dearest. Time to honor the old gods. The ones who give us life. ::_ Mordred's "voice" is sweet and cajoling. 

_:: Beltane? ::_

_:: The first of May. Surely you know how important this day is? We need to bring fertility to the land. ::_

Eggsy vaguely remembers what Beltane is, but until now, May Day had been just one more meaningless holiday. Not too many May Poles and Morris dancers in his corner of South London. 

_:: Do all the Kingsman celebrate Beltane? Is there someplace I need to be right now?::_

Mordred just giggles, which makes Eggsy smile. The millennia old knight-spirit is rarely serious and often has a childish sense of humor. 

_:: What's so funny? ::_

_:: You. ::_ Mordred pushes at the pillow and one of the thin tentacles – a seeker – edges out from the covers to tap Eggsy on the nose. _:: All of the knights and their spirits are celebrating. **Privately**. ::_

It takes a moment for Eggsy to realize what Mordred is telling him. And when he makes the connection, he bursts out laughing. _:: You mean to tell me that right now, all the knights are having a wank? ::_

 _:: And Kay says you're pretty, but dumb. ::_ Another tentacle emerges from Eggsy's torso and pulls down the light sheet covering Eggsy's torso. _:: And to be accurate, the knights **and their spirits** are having a wank. And probably more. I know for a fact that Percival is having a marvelous time choking Alastair and probably half of Gareth is stuffed up Peter's bumhole. We haven't done that, yet. ::_ Mordred actually sounds quite mournful about that.

It's not like Eggsy hasn't thought about what that might be like. It's really kind of inevitable. There's only one thing that's held Eggsy back. _:: Won't Emrys be listening? ::_

_:: Of course he will! This is his favorite day of the year. Merlin's, too. ::_

A few of the big tentacles join in the fun, one heading for the night table drawer, where Eggsy keeps his lube and a few toys.

 _:: Just lie back and think of England. ::_ Mordred has pushed the sheet all the way down and most every tentacle has lifted from Eggsy's torso. The thin ones have attached themselves to Eggsy's nipples and the sensation is fucking incredible. They feel like ice and teeth and tongue all at once – everything Eggsy loves but hasn't had since that time when … 

_:: Don't think of that bastard, beloved. ::_ Mordred's voice is soothing. _:: Today is a day for joy and pleasure and self-indulgence. Not for bad memories. Think only of what would make you happy. ::_

Obedient to the command of his knight-spirit, Eggsy closes his eyes and imagine Harry and Galahad, looming over him. Maybe one of Galahad's big tentacles is wrapped around his neck, carefully squeezing. A few of the thin ones are binding his cock and balls. And at the foot of the bed, Merlin and Emrys are watching and waiting.

_:: Yessss… This makes us happy, too. Makes Emrys happy too. Galahad will always live in your memories. ::_

Eggsy writhes on the bed, lost in the fantasy of a dead man and his unapproachable, all-knowing lover and their ancient knight-spirits doing their best to drive Eggsy into sexual oblivion.

 _:: Touch yourself, dearest darling. ::_ Mordred actually lifts one of Eggsy's hand and places on his cock. _:: I can't do **all** the work. ::_

Eggsy finds an easy, almost lazy rhythm. In his imagination, Harry and Galahad are taking his own sweet time breaking fantasy-Eggsy apart, while Merlin and Emrys seems content to observe. And here, in Eggsy's quarters at HQ, Mordred is quite languorous in its exploration of Eggsy's erogenous zones, mimicking much of what Galahad is doing to Eggsy in his fantasy. 

But then the fantasy changes – almost as if it's an unbidden dream. Harry and Galahad are replaced by Merlin and Emrys, who are anything _but_ gentlemen. Merlin flips Eggsy over and spanks his ass until Eggsy starts whining and rutting against the sheets. 

Mordred hums with pleasure and tells Eggsy, _:: We can do that for you. ::_

Eggsy rolls over and gets on his hands and knees, to give Mordred room. The sensation is nothing like what's in Eggsy's imagination. Mordred's tentacles are round and hard and Eggsy knows that he's not going to sit easily when they're done _celebrating_.

But, oh, it does feel good and right and even if Merlin walked into his room and offered to tattoo Eggsy's ass, Eggsy doesn’t think he'd let Merlin take over.

_:: You are so sweet, darling. Now, can we get down to fucking? ::_

_:: You are so **romantic** , Mordred. ::_

_:: But you love me anyway. ::_ Mordred murmurs and goes into the second act of its Beltane celebration on Eggsy's ass.

It feels like a half-dozen tentacles are teasing Eggsy's rim, stretching him, making him ready. The sensation of cool slick drizzling over hot flesh is almost too much to bear.

 _:: You've got to do your part. ::_ One of the few tentacles not involved in this bizarre act of sodomy takes Eggsy's hand and places it back on his cock.

Eggsy goes down on one elbow and starts stroking himself. _:: This is soooo twisted. ::_

_:: That may be, but you do want the crops to grow and England to stay safe from her enemies, don't you? Remember what we told you when you were brought to the Well? We exist to protect the Land. And this is how we renew our connection to it. This is how you renew your vows to Kingsman. ::_

Eggsy does believe that. He has to. If he loses faith, his connection with Mordred will shatter. But it does seem a little freaky that he needs to wank to renew his Kingsman vows.

_:: You'll come to love it. ::_

_:: I'll come, all right. ::_

He can feel Mordred smile. _:: You certainly will. ::_ The tentacle that's stuffed up Eggsy ass presses hard against his prostate and Eggsy comes, spilling over his fist and into the sheets. He collapses into the pool of spunk, exhausted.

But Mordred is far from finished, pumping in and out of Eggsy's ass with slow intensity. _:: Rest, beloved. We'll start again soon. ::_

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of MMOM, the Merry Month of Masturbation. My goal, as it is every year, is to write 31 days of wankfic. I've done it several times, and this is the first year I'm doing it for Kingsman. Expect to be strokefic'd out by the end of the month.
> 
> I've posted my prompt list [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4491uu2b42dznds/MMOM%20Prompt%20List%202018.docx?dl=0). If you see any prompts that spark your interest, please feel free to message me on Tumblr - you can find me here: [](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com)[](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com)**elrhiarhodan**


End file.
